


The teddy bear aproximation

by brokenandblindsoul



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenandblindsoul/pseuds/brokenandblindsoul
Summary: Leonard buy Sheldon a teddy bear after the ball pit episode. Set three days after:) literal fluff hope you enjoy
Relationships: Leonard Hofstadter & Penny, Leonard Hofstadter/Penny, Sheldon Cooper & Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper & Penny
Comments: 31
Kudos: 27





	1. The beginning

"God save me from crazy roommates" mumbled leonard as he looked in on sheldon who was finally asleep. Sighing he walks back to penny. The second he's back in the room penny starts  
"Something needs to be done. He cant keep going on like this! He's going to kill himself!" Leonard nods at her. "Yeah but what can we do? Hes a grown man. It's not like we can just give him a stuffed animal and send him to bed like you would a grumpy toddler."  
She stares at him for a second before she asks "well why not? It might work. Think about how hes been acting the last couple days." He looks at her surprised "actually you might be right, but what would we give him?"  
She thinks for a minute "why not take him to build-a-bear? Let him pick out his new friend?" "That might just work. When he wakes up I'll ask him if he wants to go." The two of them fall into relaxed conversation waiting for sheldon to wake up.


	2. He awakes

"Hey sheldon! Since it's anything can happen thursday how about we go for a ride?" Sheldon looked confused by the offer. "Who's we? Is it me and you, you and me us and penny?" "Well who do you want the we to be bud? Me and you or us and penny?" Penny was extremely confused. Why would sheldon want her around for this. "The we should be me you and penny." "Huh he really does want me around" she thought to her self.  
As they made their way down to leonard's car, sheldon was obviously excited. "Where are we going? Is it the comic book store" "no" "is it pottery barn?" "No" "is it-" "sheldon we're to the car! Why don't you watch out the window and see if you can figure it out?" "That's a good idea leonard! But you could just tell me!" "Not gonna happen buddy" leonard says as he climbs in the drivers seat. The other two get in and they're off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are all short, im trying a new style. All chapters of this one will be done today.


	3. Where are we going?

"Ooh is it the model train store" "no sheldon." "Is it the-" "we're here"  
"The mall?! What could we possibly do at the mall?!" Sheldon's look of confusion was hilarious, but penny came to his rescue "why don't we go and see?" Sheldon pouts at that "but whhy? Why won't you just tell me" "whats the fun in that" leonard asks with a smirk. Reluctantly sheldon follows them into the dreaded mall.  
"Look shellie! We here" penny tells him with a smile.


	4. The end

Why are we at a children's store? Are you and penny having a child?" "No sheldon. We are not having a child. We thought it might help for you to have a friend at night. Maybe going to bed wouldn't be so hard for you that way." Sheldon started shaking, he looked almost embarrassed. "I dont need a stuffed animal leonard! I am an adult. As an adult i am leaving right- is that a Thomas the train bear?!" Leonard couldnt help but laugh at his immediate switch in tone. "Yes buddy, do you want to get it?" "Can i?" "Of course you can! Lets go get it stuffed" 'hmm he seemed so against this but now he's acting just like a little kid would coming here. He's even doing the heart kissing thing. Weird' penny thought. Sheldon came running up to her with his bear, now dresses in a thomas the train conductors outfit. "I see sweetie what's its name?" "His name is zazzles cause he is zazzy!" "That's awesome honey did d-leonard pay for him already" "yep! Can we go home now?" "Of course we can sweetie. Let me grab d-leonard and we can go" The end


End file.
